A Hard Man is Good to Find
by Hope Davis
Summary: A Night Out and a Night In: Timeline is two years after Alex's kidnapping- B/A established. This is my first story. I guess this is a 'ship' story and a spoiler for 'Blind Spot' season 6, episode 1 . There are two new chapters today.
1. Chapter 1

_**Having just read some of the other stories it looks as if I have skipped out on some necessary protocol. Apparently I should start with a disclaimer. I have no connection with the characters or ownership of the rights to these characters. This story is exclusively for entertainment purposes. I should also state that this story is particularly explicit. This is my first story, please let me know if it is inappropriate, or I am missing the point of this site. Enjoy. **_

Chapter 1: A Few Good Men

"There is nothing on this earth sexier, believe me, gentlemen, than a woman you have to salute in the morning. Promote 'em all, I say, 'cause this is true: if you haven't gotten a blowjob from a superior officer, well, you're just letting the best in life pass you by." This was one of Bobby's favorite lines from one of his favorite movies. Every time he watched 'A Few Good Men' he chuckled to himself and thought of Alex.

Jack Nicholson was right. Bobby found it incredibly arousing to have the senior detective in their partnership down on her knees in front of his long frame, with one hand gripping her hair and the other guiding her chin. He was finished with letting the best in life pass him by. Actually, he was finished with letting the worst in life pass him by; at least this was his hope. The last couple of years before his mother and brother died could be titled, 'It was the worst of times. It was the worst of times.'

And no matter how bad things became, there was Alex, sometimes standing beside him, sometimes pulling him along, and sometimes pushing him to continue. He may not have always felt that way, but time and distance had provided clarity. Time and distance had provided a true picture of the woman he loved, and just as importantly, the woman who loved him.

Bobby hailed a cab to Alex's apartment. She had moved closer to the city after her kidnapping. Even two years after she freed herself from her captor, she was unable to free herself from the nightmares she still experienced. Neither did she feel like the strong, confident detective she had been her entire career. Alex often felt like a hypocrite when she worked with survivors of crime. She would tell all of them that they were survivors, and not victims. However, Alex still felt like a victim. It wasn't all the time, though much of the time, but rarely when she was with Bobby.

Bobby and Alex had been seeing each other on an intimate level since about a year after Frank's death. Okay, not just an 'intimate' level, but more than what most people consider 'dating.' But not just a 'sexual' thing either. It was a bit difficult to explain; neither of them could. Their relationship was a conundrum, wrapped up in an enigma, masquerading as a paradigm he would tell Alex. She always looked at him when he said that as if to tell him he needed to get out more; get out of the library specifically.

They had an intimacy to their relationship they had since beginning their partnership. That was the nature of police work. You can't work in a life and death vocation and not be willing to die for the other, at least not with any success. And theirs was a career of success. While some of the past couple of year's circumstances may state failure, their clearance rate spoke volumes.

He was excited about seeing her tonight. Who was he kidding; he was always excited about seeing Alex. They had decided not to move in together. It would be too difficult to keep things out of the workplace. They hadn't told Ross. They hadn't told Alex's family, Lewis, Jimmy Deakins or anyone. At least they kept talking themselves into believing nobody knew.

How could either of them believe nobody knew? Alex's cunt was twitching just thinking about him knocking on the door and she could feel her nipples begin to harden against her tank top as she thought of him. She couldn't help but reach up under her shirt and tweak them as she thought of Bobby's teeth clamping down on each one. And he was already finding it difficult to contain himself, from grin to groin. It wasn't as if they could turn these feeling on and off at will. Their feelings were deep and constant.

As the taxi pulled up to the curb Bobby paid the driver the $20 for the ride from his place in Chelsea to Alex's apartment in Marcus Garvey, jumped out and adjusted himself. He climbed the stairs, two by two, punched in the code to the front door, inserted the key into the mail box to retrieve Alex's mail then headed up the stairs. Alex lived on the third floor. She said she would rather have to jump out the window during a fire and break every bone in her body than have someone climb in the window. Bobby knocked on the door.

_**(TBC)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Having just read some of the other stories it looks as if I have skipped out on some necessary protocol. Apparently I should start with a disclaimer. I have no connection with the characters or ownership of the rights to these characters. This story is exclusively for entertainment purposes. I should also state that this story is particularly explicit. This is my first story, please let me know if it is inappropriate, or I am missing the point of this site. Enjoy. **_

Chapter 2: Who is Playing Whom

Bobby stood outside the door of Alex's apartment for far too long. He knew she was just on the other side of the door, trying to play it cool and act like she hadn't heard him knock. It was part of the game they played, but he would make Alex pay for her seeming disinterest.

He could smell her perfume. She wore Poison, but never at work. Alex knew Bobby's sense of smell was one of his most polished tools and she wasn't willing to put any of their investigations at risk just to get his attention, and she didn't have to. She had his full attention.

Alex thought the perfume masked her own scent—that he wouldn't know how bad she needed him, but Bobby could smell her pussy from right under that solid-core metal door. He lowered his chin to his chest, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Bobby knocked again and heard Alex call from inside, "just a sec."

Bobby sighed and leaned his right side against the door jamb. He had on a faded dark green t-shirt that complimented his tousled graying locks that, frankly, complimented him. Some men got older. Bobby just got hotter. His curls were still damp behind his ears from the shower.

His hands were shoved deep in the pockets of his Levi's and he had a book under his right arm. A pair of black Bruno Magli ankle boots finished his 'look.' He'd be lying if he said it wasn't a deliberate 'look.' He was more of a shoe horse than Carrie Bradshaw and wasn't one to pass by a mirror without a quick glance.

Bobby continued to wait, cupping his sack through his right front pants pocket. What he wouldn't give to have Alex's hand giving his nuts a firm squeeze instead. Finally Alex slowly opened the door. The first thing Bobby thought was _**daaaaaamn**__. _It took everything he had to keep the matching look off his face. Because Alex made him wait so long outside he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of seeing how badly he wanted inside—and not just the apartment.

Alex was dressed in TIGHT faded blue jeans. Her mom had to have bought them for her when Alex was in high school. She couldn't possibly be fitting any panties between her and those pants. She had on a white tank drawn taut across her chest and belly. Alex's hair was pulled back in a pony tail and her bangs hung loose across her face. She didn't wear any makeup and didn't need it. Bobby preferred her natural, and fortuitously that saved her the effort.

Alex didn't have a bra on and didn't need that either. Even though her tits had always seemed larger to him after she had her sister's baby Alex surely didn't need a bra for any reason other than the 'hot' lingerie factor. Besides, Bobby thought, _**more than a mouthful is a waste**_. No socks or shoes either. Alex always preferred to pad around the house in her bare little feet.

Alex leaned toward the door then took one step back and pulled the door wider to give Bobby room to come in. "Hi you," Alex said. Bobby said nothing. He swung around the frame and fully into the doorway. She looked him directly in the eye and asked, "How are you? How long did it take you to get from Chelsea?"

Bobby still said nothing. He focused his gaze at Alex's feet and just remained silent. Bobby could feel Alex still looking intently at him—looking for some sign of recognition—expecting him to say something. Finally he looked directly at her until she blushed and couldn't maintain his stare. Alex looked downward and, as if out of the habit of her work, assumed a wider stance. Bobby took a step further into her apartment.

Again Bobby looked down at Alex's feet and started traveling up her body with only his eyes. Alex obliged him by standing completely still. She was already regretting not opening the door when she heard him knock. _**Why can't I just admit I can't wait to see him**_, Alex thought; _**maybe because this is more arousing.**_

Bobby noticed how Alex's jeans clung to her firm calves. She had the legs of a teenage soccer player—strong and firm. Alex was all muscle but she was all woman. He began wondering who was playing whom. Bobby continued breathing her in literally and figuratively. Alex continued to look down and wasn't able to see his eyes but didn't need to in order to know where he focused all of his attention.

She could see the middle and index fingers on his left hand as he turned his hand over and began moving it toward her. Bobby moved his hand closer and closer to the fly of her button-downs. He turned his hand back over and motioned with his thumb and index finger as if to begin unbuttoning her jeans, but he didn't. Instead he flipped his hand back over and again reached his middle and index fingers down and moved them across the full length of her 'taint'—from her asshole right across the lips of her cunt.

Alex took a deep but hitched breath in anticipation of the pressure of Bobby's fingers pressing the stiff denim against the hood of her clit. What he did instead made her thighs tremble. He never actually touched her. Instead Bobby took the same two fingers he raked close enough to her to gather her scent and lifted them to his lips. He then opened his mouth, and ran both fingers down the length of his tongue, licking between and around each finger. Then he lowered his hand in Alex's direction.

Bobby took another step closer to Alex, getting as close as he could without touching her. He took his left hand and pushed against the cloth of her tank top, applying just enough pressure to rub the tank across her now protruding nipples, but not enough pressure to actually be touching Alex. He then leaned down and nuzzled into the pressure point behind Alex's right ear. In one warm, low, gravelly breath Bobby whispered, "You look fine." Then he walked all the way in the doorway and Alex closed the door behind them.

_**(TBC)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Having just read some of the other stories it looks as if I have skipped out on some necessary protocol. Apparently I should start with a disclaimer. I have no connection with the characters or ownership of the rights to these characters. This story is exclusively for entertainment purposes. I should also state that this story is particularly explicit. This is my first story, please let me know if it is inappropriate, or I am missing the point of this site. Enjoy. **_

Chapter 3: Hey You

Alex leaned with her back against the door after she closed it. She felt a bit like the cool solid metal was the only thing keeping her vertical, not that she wanted to be vertical. She wanted to reach out and grab Bobby's waistband and pull him into her, but she couldn't even look him in the eye.

Alex felt a bit embarrassed at her reaction to Bobby and now she definitely couldn't hide it. _**How does HE control himself**_, she thought. She hadn't ever given a man this kind of control over her; body, mind and soul. She burned from the flush of her face down through her core—a mixture of a young, horny teenager who had just learned the merits of masturbation and a lady in her 40's who regularly honed those skills.

Bobby turned toward Alex and closed the distance between them, again getting as close as he could without touching her. He leaned his long frame down toward her and craned his neck a bit lower than her face. _**Just let me do this, Alex. Just let me do what I want,**_ Bobby thought. _**I promise you'll get everything you want and everything you need.**_

Bobby had used this technique with nearly every interrogation during his time with major case. Actually he used the technique any time a suspect would allow him to get away with it, either at 1PP or out on the street. Most every time he closed in like this on a perp Bobby was rewarded with whatever he wanted to hear and whatever he wanted to get. And he always went home and brought himself to a sexual release. He couldn't separate his mind from his body. He expected nothing less now.

And there was just something about making people uncomfortable that brought out Bobby's most animalistic instincts. Truth be told, he thrived on it. There was something about the smell of tension, anxiety, shame, guilt, fear—who knows the exact mixture. Stir in the juices of a woman who couldn't wait to have any part of his body inserted into her—three holes, no waiting—and it was just intoxicating. It was like a power, control and cum cocktail.

And it wasn't so much that he wanted to make Alex uncomfortable as he knew how exhilarating the physical interchange between them was when it involved dominance, direction and privilege. If what they were doing was all about sex then one might think—from the outside or the inside—that this was pretty damned twisted. As it was, theirs was a relationship of trust, love and mutual wants and needs being realized and fulfilled. Wasn't it?

Bobby nuzzled the end of his nose against the end of Alex's nose and raised her face up to meet his. He gently kissed Alex on the lips slowly running his tongue from right to left across her lower lip. She parted her moist lips anticipating more. He knew she wanted more. She would get more later. They both would. Bobby brushed his lips soothingly against Alex's forehead. She couldn't help but close her eyes and smile contentedly.

He had slowly pressed his weight into her such that she could just barely feel him against her. He could be a very gentle body and spirit when he chose. He reached up with his left hand, and with a wide grin pulled slightly at Alex's ponytail. "Hey you," he said. Now Alex smiled wider, showing her beautiful white teeth. Bobby looked straight into her bright eyes with that lazy-lidded drowsy look that made most of the ladies at 1PP want him in their beds and in themselves. _**I wouldn't want him any less intense**_, Alex thought. "Oh, and by the way, in answer to your questions," Bobby said, "I'm reeeeeal fine. And with traffic? A little over a half hour."

"How are you?" and "How long did it take you to get from Chelsea?" were the furthest things from Alex's mind right now. In fact, her mind wasn't even on Bobby's mind, but she knew you couldn't separate the two, and she wouldn't want to separate them. You just had to know that with Bobby you got quirks. (Internally she rolled her eyes). Sometimes the quirks were more endearing than others.

Of course, they each had their baggage. Thankfully, it wasn't matching luggage. They had different baggage. And while many people thought he had more Samsonite carry-on than the lost and found department at JFK, Alex spent her fair share of time in that same department. Somehow they had both been lost and now were found. They were well on their way to arriving at their destination. By no means was the trip non-stop, or without turbulence, but that wasn't the flight for which they bought tickets.

Bobby and Alex stepped out of the foyer and started to walk down the hallway toward the kitchen. Alex led the way. _**DaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaMN!**_ Bobby thought again. Those jeans looked tight from the front, but _**wow, shit.**_ He deserved to be slapped for what he was thinking, maybe punched. Maybe she would slap him later if he shared what he was thinking as she scooted down the hallway in front of him. Bobby could feel the saliva pooling in his mouth and the pressure mounting against the zipper of his jeans. He reached down again and re-adjusted.

Bobby walked behind and left no doubt, in his own mind, and the rest of his body, that his mind was exactly where it had been since he got in the shower this evening. Alex wondered how he was able to keep his control? _**Really? REALLY?**_ The answer was simple, and _**surely**_, he thought, _**obvious**_. He did what every man did. He jerked off all over the shower while he thought about ramming his cock into Alex's back door. _**Isn't that what women did to keep their control**_, Bobby asked himself?

He was _nearly_ correct. And that's _nearly_ what she had done. She got _near_ the edge without the orgasm. She wanted to be on the edge. She had the control to be on the edge; barely—just barely. This certainly provided a new picture of which member of their partnership _truly_ had the most discipline, power and control.

Alex knew this, and it made her sigh under her breath and smile at the same time because she could feel Bobby's eyes boring holes through her jeans. Just for fun Alex bent forward at the waist to straighten the edge of a throw rug. Bobby thought he might pass out.

_**(TBC)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Having just read some of the other stories it looks as if I have skipped out on some necessary protocol. Apparently I should start with a disclaimer. I have no connection with the characters or ownership of the rights to these characters. This story is exclusively for entertainment purposes. I should also state that this story is particularly explicit. This is my first story, please let me know if it is inappropriate, or I am missing the point of this site. Enjoy. **_

Chapter 4: Are We Okay

Bobby followed Alex down the hall, to the right, and into the kitchen. "Did you bring a book to read to me?" Alex asked with a smirk. "No, I brought a book for you to read. I thought you might enjoy it and you appear to be capable," Bobby declared with an equally smug tone. _**Sometimes I'm not sure we're kidding with each other**_, he thought.

"So, what's the book?" she asked. "It's called, 'One Who Walked Alone,' by Novalyne Price," Bobby said. "It's about Robert E. Howard, the most prolific pulp fiction writer of all time. He wrote 'Conan the Barbarian,' 'Kull,' the 'Black Stranger?' Familiar?" Alex was looking at him now as if a flying saucer had just landed on his face. Her brow was furrowed and now she was the one cocking her head to the side. _**What the hell, Bobby?**_

"You've never heard of him?" Bobby asked. Alex crossed her arms and shook her head 'no.' "He committed suicide when he was thirty. It's a love story." _**Honestly,**_ Alex thought, _**where is his head?**_ She knew it took the least effort to just say thank you and take the book. She would do her own research later. Bobby never said anything that didn't have an alternative message or underlying ideology. Alex reached out to take the book from him. "Thanks for thinking of me."

He began to retreat into himself again. All of a sudden Bobby could tell from her look that she was trying to figure out what was on his mind. _**Why can't I just tell her straight away what's on my mind? Why can't I tell her that intimacy is the hardest thing I've ever done? Why can't I tell her how much I miss my mom and Frank? Why are things still so fucked up between the two of us? It's no wonder Alex has trust issues with me. **_

Bobby stared down at the kitchen floor and tried to re-gather himself. It was times like this he felt like a little boy lost. He tried so hard to be strong and confident for Alex. She hadn't been the same since Jo Gage. Between that and Manny Beltran along with Bobby's suspension and the deaths of Frank and Frances—it was a wonder they both weren't locked up in the Bellevue Psych Hospital. They were both just this side of bat-shit crazy. _**How long until I'm not psychologically capable of being strong,**_ he thought. He tried to put that completely out of his mind.

Instead of handing the book to Alex, he reached over and put it on the island. He reached out both hands toward her, palms up—inviting her to take his hands. She raised her hands to meet his. Bobby rubbed the back of each one with his thumbs. He didn't want to ever let go of her. He maneuvered Alex about ninety degrees so that she was facing him with her back against one of the stools. "Sit down, s-sit down, please" he said. Alex released his hands and pulled herself up on the stool.

Alex wasn't any taller seated than when she was standing. He moved closer to her and placed one hand on each knee gently applying enough pressure to spread her legs and allow Bobby to place himself between her thighs. She was looking straight ahead at him and he could feel the heat of her breath on his chest; and he could hear that it had become ragged. Knowing he had that effect on her made him take a deep breath.

Alex looked up for Bobby's eyes. They were closed and he had a look on his face that would make one think he was doing everything from memory. His lips were wet and slightly parted. She could just see the tip of his tongue sticking out and touching his upper teeth.

Bobby took his hands and moved them to the outside of each of her solid thighs. He took his thumbs and placed them on the seams of her jeans and slowly began running each hand up the ridge of the seam toward Alex's waist, with his fingers running up underneath each leg, kneading as they travelled.

_**Why don't I just pick her up and take her into the bedroom and fuck her brains out? Talking about this right now is a mistake.**_ _**Talking is always a mistake. I just get myself in trouble.**_ When he got to her hips he removed his hands and placed them on the island next to Alex's arms. He could feel his arm hair barely coming in contact with her delicate upper arms. Then he just stood there; and Alex just sat there. Neither of them moved or said a word.

Bobby's breathing became more pronounced as he worked to even it out, and to calm Alex's as well. It was a technique they taught in the academy—combat breathing—in through the nose and out through the mouth—in through the nose and out through the mouth. Combat was certainly an appropriate descriptor of their relationship at times. Neither of them wanted it that way though. They had expended enough energy fighting their own demons. They didn't need to weigh out any more energy fighting each other. And honestly, neither could afford it.

He leaned down and placed his forehead against hers. "Alex?" and then a long pause. (He didn't want to know the answer to his next question.) "Are we okay?" This time it was her turn to say nothing, but not for long. She knew he couldn't take that. "Alex?" he asked again, this time with pronounced despondence. _**Why didn't I just answer,**_ she thought, _**why didn't I just immediately answer? He needed that reassurance. Now who's playing the games, Alex?**_

She ran her hands up Bobby's chest and pushed him out of her space just a bit. She wanted him above her, and beneath her, beside, between and every other preposition, but she needed to send a message and before this night went any further. "We will be okay, Bobby, but we have to be honest with each other," she said.

"I need to know what you want. I need to know what you are thinking. I need to know you need me." He opened his mouth to respond. She held her hand up in protest. "And I'm not finished. You need to listen to me before you formulate a response. You need to know what I want. You need to know what I am thinking. You need to know I need you, and I do need you," she said. Then he just stood there; and Alex just sat there. Neither of them moved or said a word.

_**(TBC)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Having just read some of the other stories it looks as if I have skipped out on some necessary protocol. Apparently I should start with a disclaimer. I have no connection with the characters or ownership of the rights to these characters. This story is exclusively for entertainment purposes. I should also state that this story is particularly explicit. This is my first story, please let me know if it is inappropriate, or I am missing the point of this site. Enjoy. **_

Chapter 5: I Need You

"I need the same things Alex. I need to know what… you want." Bobby moved in closer to her, pressing himself against the seat of the stool, causing Alex's legs to spread to accommodate him. _**Christ, Bobby.**_ He leaned down to her right ear and pushed her hair behind it with his hand. "Alex, I need to know what you…"—he nuzzled her ear with his nose "…are thinking."

Bobby wasn't the only one with the pronounced olfactory skills. He was so close now that Alex could smell everything about him—a mixture of Tide detergent, his Dolce and Gabbana cologne, citrus (some people smell like mints or gum but somehow he always smelled like Lemonheads), and what could only be classified as distinctly Bobby. Alex couldn't put her finger on it, but his apartment, his laundry, his car—all had the same scent, or more accurately, aroma. _**He's driving me half crazy.**_

Bobby could feel Alex quivering at his touch. He moved both hands to her shoulders and ran his fingers inward along her clavicle, applying pressure to her thoracic nerve with his left thumb. He knew this was a pressure point and he was intentionally sending a message. The message was, 'I can control you, and I have self-control, but I won't hurt you.' And the other message, he thought to himself, _**this isn't just about sex or control, this is about letting you know me completely.**_ When Bobby's thumbs met at the center of Alex's throat he slowly moved his hands back along the same trail and left them on her shoulders, just barely coming in contact with her skin.

Alex again quivered and this time moved her feet up on the higher crossbar of the stool which allowed Bobby to move in a little closer. _**Move in there Bobby, and touch me. Put your thumb on my clit or I'll do it myself.**_ He was now nearly in contact with Alex's chest. Bobby bent down and ran his tongue from right underneath Alex's chin to the back of her left ear. _**Damn she tastes good.**_ She took in a shallow breath and trembled. "Alex, baby, are you cold?" She nodded her head 'no.' "Honey, you need to know what… I want," he whispered.

Bobby shifted his weight so he was in full contact with her. He ran his left hand down the front of her tank and just grazed her nipple on the way to her waist. He ran his thumb and middle finger through her belt loop to get a better grip and pulled her toward him. He took his other hand and began running his thumb down her spine. This caused Alex to grind into Bobby and she let out a shallow whimper.

He continued his attention to her ear. He flicked his tongue in her ear, then lightly bit her earlobe. Alex moaned a bit louder which caused Bobby to bite right behind her ear and harder this time. "Alex, you need to know what I…" —his hand had reached the base of her spine and he reached down into her jeans. "…am thinking."

Bobby noticed immediately that he had been wrong. There was room for panties between her and those jeans. Alex was wearing a thong. This immediately caused him to look up to the ceiling of the kitchen, close his eyes, let a deep breath out of his mouth and grind into the stool. Alex tried to take her right hand down and unbutton the top button of his jeans. Bobby wouldn't have it. He straightened up, let go of her waist, grabbed her wrist and pinned her arm to the island.

Bobby's other hand was still down the back of Alex's pants. He balled his hand into a fist and grabbed her thong. Her jeans were so fucking tight he was surprised he could make a fist. Of course, this wasn't the first time he had been shocked by fitting his fist in something tight of his supervisor—his partner—his lover.

With a good grasp on her thong, Bobby pulled it up toward her waistband. It wasn't just in interrogation that he was a master of applying pressure. Alex responded immediately. She leaned forward and let out a loud whimper. The pressure was too much and too little at the same time. Alex bit at her lower lip and looked down.

"Baby." He grabbed her thong again and gave it a quick tug. Again, Alex let out a moan, this time louder. "Honey, look up at me, I need you to look me in the eye now," he said. "I think you're right. We will be okay, Alex, and we do have to be honest with each other." She tried to reach her left arm forward and grab his waist to pull him into her. She was right on the edge of cumming and could if she could just hump his leg or touch him or even touch herself. Her imagination would do the rest.

Bobby let go of her thong and quickly grabbed her other wrist and pinned it to… his growing bulge. He held her little hand still against him. It reminded her of when she was pregnant and would hold his hand against her stomach. It wasn't control, it was intimacy. The move surprised her. But he was intentionally sending a message. The message was, 'I don't want to control you, and I will give you my self-control, because I know you won't hurt me.'

Bobby's cock jumped in Alex's hand. He pushed into her hand. She squeezed him gently. He squeezed his balls and threw his head back. He lunged into her hand again. "You need to know Alex…" —he bent down and gently kissed her right shoulder. "…I need you." _**I need you so very much.**_ He kissed her neck and let her right hand loose and guided it to his nipple. She ran her fingers against him and felt him respond in her hand.

He took his loose hand and reached between her legs. "Alex?" She looked up at him. "And I do…" —he pushed his thumb against Alex's clit. Her response was to grab him harder, high and low. He was counting on that. "…need…" —he kissed her gently on the lips and reached under her to cup her ass with the rest of his hand. She just closed her eyes and waited for his next word. "…you."

_**(TBC)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I have no connection with the characters or ownership of the rights to these characters. This story is exclusively for entertainment purposes. I should also state that this story is about to get more sexually explicit. This is my first story. Reviews would be particularly helpful. Enjoy. **_

Chapter 6: Trust

Bobby straightened his tall frame again, placed Alex's hands—palms down—above each knee and moved his own hands astride each of her thighs. "Alex, I need to ask you a couple of questions," he said as he looked down at her face. She took a deep breath, and suddenly Bobby's distinct aroma became clear—well, nearly clear anyway—pre-cum and perspiration. That's the scent that always follows him… virility and sweat. Alex was ready for fucking, not talking. "Alex?" She looked up and let out a pronounced and lengthy sigh.

"Bobby, I don't want to talk right now. You work me into a frenzy and then come to a full stop? Obviously you didn't hear me." She shook her head back and forth. "You know how much I need you and you shared that you need me too. But still, you get me worked up and wet and then leave me hanging? I _think_ we're on the same page when it comes to honesty and trust. Now prove you understand how important open communication is to me. I think I've sent a perfectly clear message about what I want." "That's why we need to talk, Alex."

"Bobby, I don't wanna talk right now." "Alex." She reached up and smacked his left hip. She wanted to hit him harder. "Bobby, I don't want to talk. How many times do I have to say that?" "But, Alex." He had a bit of a goofy smirk on his face and was nearly whining. He knew he was breaking her down.

"I'm not enjoying this, Bobby." "Really? Bishop would have." She pursed her lips and brought her hand up and smacked him on the other hip, but kept her hand there. She was smiling a bit now too. _**My God, this is like dealing with a 4**__**th**__** grader who has been told he doesn't get to sleep over on a school night**_, she thought. "Alex?" "Okay, Bobby, three questions, and that's all you get. Three, okay?" "Okay, three."

"One?" "Okay, my first question is this—and these are serious questions, Alex. Do you like things rough in bed because you feel more secure being treated that way with someone you trust?" "And your second question, Bobby?" "Well, you have to answer the question." "Actually Bobby, no, I don't have to answer any questions. That wasn't part of the agreement."

Bobby crossed his arms over his chest, cocked his head to the left and just watched her. She raised her eyebrows, briefly crossed her arms over her chest, then moved both hands to the front of the waistband of his jeans, flicked the top button open, tucked both hands in, and grasped his boxers and pants. "You're not going to answer me, are you Alex?"

"I'll answer, but that will cost you one question, Bobby. So, you should probably get to analyzing just exactly…"—she ran her left foot up the inside seam of his jeans. "… what you want to know." "Does that mean, Alex, that I get an answer to my other question as well?" "If I feel like it—and it's not a ridiculously cerebral question." "Alright Alex, I forfeit question #2. What's the answer to my initial question?" _**You saucy bitch**_, he thought. _**You have no idea what you have coming now. **_

"Yes, and no, Bobby. Yes I am trying to work through how Jo Gage made me feel. Yes, I'm tired of feeling like a victim and having nightmares that I don't have any control. Yes, I want to feel like I have control, and in some warped way, you treating me so roughly is giving me back some control. I can't explain it. I think it's partly because I know you're willing to push the limits of my fantasies but not hurt me emotionally or humiliate me."

"And no?" "And 'no' what, Bobby? Is that your third question?" she asked. "No." "Okay then, what's your other question?" "No, Alex, I mean—you said 'yes' and 'no' but only explained 'yes.' That's why I said, 'and no.'" "Oh," she said, as she rolled her eyes and wondered if this conversation looked as ridiculous as it sounded. _**Okay, back to the 4**__**th**__** grade we go**_, she thought. "So, Alex, and 'no?'" "No, Bobby…"—she looked exasperated.

"No! I just like things rough. I'm not one of those women who says, 'I need times when we _make love and cuddle_ and times when we just have a dirty fuck.' The way I figure, if we love each other we'll fuck each other for all we're worth in exactly the way each of us wants it and needs it—and that's love. You're already in my heart Bobby. Now I need you in my bed, and in my mouth and in everything else that is yours." She could see that Bobby had totally lost his train of thought. _**That's what you get for the Bishop comment, buddy. **_

"Three?" "I'm sorry. What Alex?" "Three. Your third question," she said. "Uh, oh, m-my third question isn't relevant." Now Alex had passed slightly amused and knew she was just playing. She couldn't help but play a little bit more. "So, Bobby, I have a couple of questions for you?" "Do we really have to still talk?" "Yes, Bobby, we do—if …"—she kept hold of his jeans with her right hand and started slowly unzipping them with her left. "…if we want to be open with each other."—she continued to unzip. "And you do..."— _zip_. "...want..."—_zip_. "...to be open..."—_zip_. "Right?"

Bobby reached down and grabbed both of Alex's wrists. He fastened her right hand to his waistband and pushed her other hand into his boxers. He didn't have to force anything. She knew what they both wanted. "So, here's my first question. Wouldn't you much rather have your dick in my mouth than standing at attention here in the kitchen?" The only answer Bobby gave was to shift his weight into her hand. **_I don't think I can stand here much longer anyway_**, he thought.

"So, here's my second question." Alex _said_ nothing. Instead she ran her left thumb from the tip of Bobby's cock, where she picked up a droplet of his fluid, and moved slowly down the vein on the other side of his shaft, squeezing with her fingers as she went. "Mmmmmmmm… shit, Alex." "I'm sorry, I don't know what that means Bobby." She tightened her grip at the base and pushed her thumb into his sack.

"Yes, Alex, fuck yes..." —he reached up under her tank with both hands and grasped both nipples firmly. "Fuck yes, baby. I wanna be down your throat…"—she squeezed him hard again. "… an-and I want you to rub your vag all over my face. Fuck you, Alex, fuck."—she pulled him closer to her and bit his belly through his shirt. _**Fuck, Alex!**_ "I-I wanna run my tongue over every inch of your hot, pink, wet flesh." Their breathing was getting labored. Nobody was in control now. "Really?" "Yes, Alex, honey… don't make me beg. Please baby. I... please... please." She pulled her hand out of his boxers and put her thumb to Bobby's mouth. He slowly sucked his cum off her thumb then bit down and held it with his teeth. "Then pick me up off this fucking stool and follow me."

_**(TBC)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I have no connection with the characters or ownership of the rights to these characters. This story is exclusively for entertainment purposes. This story is sexually explicit. This is my first story. Reviews would be particularly helpful. Sorry this chapter is so long. I thought I probably shouldn't end it any earlier than I did. Enjoy. **_

Chapter 7: Right Here Right Now

Bobby bent forward and Alex put her arms around his neck. _**When did your hair get so long? **_He let her run her fingers through his hair and pull on the curls at the nape of his neck. He wished she would tug harder. Alex wasn't the only one who liked things rough more often than gentle. Bobby felt like he was always the one told to maintain control in _every_ facet of his life. He'd been the 'big boy' since he was in kindergarten—always told to play nice with the other kids and to be gentle because they were all so much smaller than him. There were times to be gentle—and there were times to be a man.

Bobby moved his arms around to cup Alex's back below her shoulder blades and above her waist. He began kneading her soft flesh with both hands, running his fingers from the waistband of her jeans up near her neck and back down again. _**Damn, how can she be so firm and yet her skin feel so smooth?**_ It didn't matter how many times he touched her flesh, it always felt like the first time. But even though it always felt like the first time, he knew exactly where to touch her. "Bobby," she said, "I need your tongue in me and I want to taste myself all over you." She bucked her chest forward toward him and ground her nipples against him.

Bobby wanted to take things slowly, but he knew if he were on the outside looking into this moment he would want some fucking and sucking and he would want it now. He wanted to be in her thirty minutes ago—right now would have to do. All of a sudden he shoved both of his hands down the back of her jeans and into her thong. He cupped her ass and pulled her cheeks apart with fervor. "I want all of this off Alex, and I want it off now. Let go of me, and do as I have asked."

He grabbed her right cheek hard. When Alex let out an involuntary yelp Bobby stepped into her space, taking her mouth in a less than passionate kiss, intent on getting his tongue as far down her throat as he could. He watched her through droopy lids-watched her wince and felt her gag on his tongue. He used his body to push her legs farther apart. Bobby wanted her to know that he wanted all of her, and he would have his way tonight.

The kiss was brief—almost cold. If not for how dilated his pupils had become, she might conclude that Bobby was preoccupied or disinterested. His eyes had turned dark like a shark's eyes—demonstrative of predator sizing up prey. As the kiss ended Bobby bit down gently on Alex's bottom lip and pulled it toward him with his teeth. "Now let go of me and take it off." "Don't you want to take this to the bedroom where we'll be more comfortable?" Alex said. "What makes you think I'm not comfortable?" Bobby replied, raising his eyebrows at her and moving closer. Her left and right legs were nearly on a straight plane now. She still had the flexibility of a young cheerleader.

As Alex reached down and began to undo the buttons of her jeans Bobby took the opportunity to bend down and unzip his boots and take them both off. He set them neatly aside. One might think he would carelessly kick them off and not care where they went, but while everyone in his life had abandoned him, his OCD never did—a place for everything and everything in its place. He pulled his socks off and placed one in each boot. By the time he was finished Alex had lifted herself up off the stool just enough to slide her jeans and thong out from underneath her ass.

As she began thumbing them down her thighs Bobby dropped to his knees and grabbed the base of each leg of her jeans. "Let them go," he growled, "and put both hands down at your sides. Don't touch me. Hold onto the stool." Bobby began to slowly pull Alex's clothes down the length of her legs. As her pants passed her knees Bobby leaned in and put his head between her knees. He reached with both arms around her calves and stuck his nose into the crotch of her thong. He ran his nose, then his tongue along the length of the fabric, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply. "Tell me what you want Alex." "I want you," she said. "But tell me where you want me, baby, and what you want me to do."

Alex had never been good at talking dirty. And it wasn't just with Bobby. It had been with Joe and every man before and since. Part of the problem was that she was an introvert. The other part of the problem was that she was self-conscious about her wants and needs. She was afraid that she would ask for something that a man wasn't willing to give her, or that he would find gross, or strange. Even though Bobby had never turned her down no matter what she asked for, sometimes she felt like he was just placating her—and besides, she knew she had never asked for everything she wanted.

Bobby finished pulling Alex's jeans and panties down her legs and he neatly folded them. He draped the jeans across his boots and put the thong in his back left pocket. He took both hands and ran them up the backs of each calf, while he tongued her from the right ankle all the way up her inner leg and to her knee. _**My God, that tongue, **_she thought. Alex whimpered and reached out and placed her left hand on his shoulder for balance and tried to run her fingers through his hair with her other hand. Bobby knew she wanted something, but she wasn't going to tell him. "I said, don't touch me," and he bit her on the inside of her right thigh above the knee. "Fuck, Bobby." "Is that what you want, Alex?"

She finally conceded. "I want you to bring your hands up here and pull my shirt off," she said. He was intrigued. Once he moved his hands from around her legs she took the opportunity to push him backward. She pushed off the stool, knocking it to the ground and started out on a dead run out the entrance to the kitchen, down the hall, and through the living room. It only took Alex getting to the kitchen doorway for Bobby to be up on both feet and in the chase. "Woman, you better damn well pray you get away from me." _**The last thing I want is to get away**_, she thought. Alex was headed straight for the steps and in mid-bound up the first two when Bobby caught up to her. He grabbed her around the waist with both arms and slowed his forward momentum. There was fun, and there was bodily injury—he was toying with which to inflict.

Bobby lifted Alex up the next three steps and then turned her over, arching her toward him. His cock was throbbing against his jeans. He needed to get some release, but instead he grabbed himself through his jeans. The pain made him close his eyes and wince. His breathing was shallow and labored. Alex wriggled, but Bobby had his left hand right in the center of her chest.

He got down on both knees two steps below her, took his left forearm and put it across Alex's throat, then took his right hand and put it up to her mouth. "Spit on these." With her legs spread Alex bucked her hips at him in defiance. He pressed down harder on her throat. She spit on his long, thick fingers. The next thing Bobby did shocked her… in a good way. He spit in the palm of his right hand and rubbed his fingers around, making them slick.

He took his middle and ring fingers and forced them up her ass and stuck his thumb into her cunt, and grasped tightly to her. Again she bucked up into him. "And don't ever try that again. Because I will fuck you and it will hurt." That's exactly what Alex was hoping for. "Why wait until the next time, Bobby? Be a man and do it right here—right now."

_**(TBC)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I have no connection with the characters or ownership of the rights to these characters. This story is exclusively for entertainment purposes. This story is sexually explicit. It is a spoiler for Blind Spot (season 6, episode 1). This is my first story. Reviews would be particularly helpful. Enjoy. **_

Chapter 8: As You Wish

_**As you wish. You have no idea Alex, no idea. **_Bobby ran his tongue from one side of his mouth to the other across his top teeth. His needing to taste her was barely contained by his wanting to tease her. Bobby kept his right hand where it was, applying pressure with his thumb to the wall of flesh between her rectum and her vaginal opening. Alex kept her hands on his sides just above his waistband. She clutched his t-shirt for balance, and so she could keep him where she wanted him.

Each time he moved his thumb he pushed his fingers deeper in her ass curling them against where he felt his thumb—moving all his digits very slowly and deliberately. _**Oh shit Bobby, push harder. Fuck me faster.**_ As if he read her mind he did the exact opposite enjoying that he controlled when, where, and how much she would cum. He slowed his ministrations even more—nearly stopping. It would seem he was more interested in feeling his way around and memorizing every inch of her body than doing anything sexual, but they each knew better. He was doing both.

"Bobby, please," Alex pleaded and arched her back and pelvis up to meet his fingers. "Talk to me, baby. Do you want me to fuck your mouth? Huh? You want that? I need more than begging from you. Tell me where you want me." "I…"—he slipped his index finger into her backside before she could finish her sentence. "I…"—he removed his thumb from her cunt and pushed the pinky of his right hand toward his palm where it then joined the rest of his fingers. _**Mmmmmm baby, you're gonna love this.**_ Bobby pushed his fingers together like the beak of a bird to shove them into her. He couldn't get them in past his second knuckles. "You're so fucking tight, baby."

"If you can't tell me what you want Alex, then you'll get what you have coming." He removed his forearm from her throat and reached into his back pocket. He pulled her thong out and brought it up to her face. "Open your mouth." He shoved her panties into her mouth. _**Fuck, if you won't tell me what you want, I'll give you everything I have—whether you want it or not. **_She closed her eyes and tried to relax, but she was getting more aroused—or was she becoming panicked. Bobby ran his left thumbnail slowly but harshly down the right side of her face from her cheekbone to her jaw line. "Let go of my shirt and give me your hands Alex." She complied and he took her two little wrists in his big paw and pinned them above her head.

Alex's breathing became more labored and more shallow. She had both eyes closed and her lids were fluttering. "Look at me honey. I want to see your beautiful face when I fuck you." She reluctantly looked him in the eye and he was taken aback by what he saw. He saw fear, pain and sadness. _**He isn't going to hurt you Alex. He won't hurt you. Get away from me Jo. Get away from me Bobby.**_ She tried so hard to get these thoughts out of her mind. She knew how she was looking at him and tried so hard to get the look off her face before he saw it, but it was too late. Bobby didn't miss anything. Everything about the way she looked at him said 'STOP NOW' and if his mother taught him nothing else, she taught him to stop. He immediately freed her mouth up and just froze—stopped moving—stopped breathing.

Bobby remained perfectly still. Alex shivered; actually shook uncontrollably. Her breathing was not just shallow and quick, she was hyperventilating. She was heading toward shock. Bobby pulled his hand out of her and used that palm on the stairs to support his weight. He straddled her and let go of her wrists. She looked so small beneath him. He used his free hand and arm to cradle her neck and head. "Alex? Alex, honey?" _**Oh God, what have I done to her?**_ "Please don't hurt me Bobby. Please don't hurt me. Please. I don't want to be hurt again. Please, I can't do this." Her eyes were closed tightly and she began to slowly, then violently, shake her head from side to side. He could tell she wasn't mentally in the room with him. Tears rushed down her face.

In her mind it was 2006 again. She was hanging from the ceiling from a hook with her hands bound over her head. Her mouth was covered with duct tape and she was blindfolded. She felt the cold steel of something—a knife or shears or who the hell knows what—as it traveled down the side of her face. She smelled her own sweat, her own blood, even her own urine from where she had wet herself. She tried to keep her wits about her. Alex knew how important it was to remember as much as she could so she could assist in the capture of her assailant. But she started believing she wouldn't be getting out alive.

"Alex! Eames! Eames!" Bobby thought he yelled as loudly as he could, but his voice was no more than a whisper. He was so confused. She kept her eyes closed. "Take deep breathes baby. It's okay. It's me honey, and I won't hurt you. Just slow your breathing Alex. You're okay. We're okay." He felt her calming down. _**I should have known better. Between binding her hands and gagging her and… Christ, just all of it... and my hand… my hands… I should have known better, **_he thinks. He couldn't help but think, however, that Alex had not told him everything that happened to her when she was kidnapped. He couldn't help but think she may have been sexually assaulted by Jo Gage and was too ashamed to tell him.

Alex still didn't open her eyes but he knew she had returned to the present. Still, he didn't make a move without telling her what he was doing. He reached up and pulled his t-shirt off and tucked it in his waistband. He used her thong and the carpeting on the stairs to wipe off his right hand. "Alex, I'm going to reach down and put my arm under your knees to pick you up. Put your arms around my neck and hold onto me." She raised her arms up, put them around him and held on tightly. Still, she continued to cry. Bobby covered her hips and thighs with his t-shirt, took his left arm and wrapped it around to support her back. He put his other arm under her knees and lifted the two of them.

Once they were up and moving Bobby heard Alex's still, small voice, "I'm so sorry." "Oh, honey, please, please don't apologize for anything. I pushed you too hard. I just didn't put everything together." "You just…," she said, "…you just… Bobby you just… it… it isn't your fault… it's just too much. It's me, not you." "Alex, please. Why don't we just go downstairs and sit in the den. We can just sit and I can hold you, or we can do whatever you want."

"Let's go upstairs and sit in my room Bobby, but please don't let me go. It isn't you. You couldn't put everything together. You don't know everything. I need to tell you something." Alex nuzzled her head under his chin, closed her eyes and held on for what she believed might be her very life. _**Why is my life always so complicated? Why can't I get things right? **_ But in his heart, he knew he was doing right by Alex—as right as he was capable—and this particular complication was worth anything they had to travel through to get to a place of solace and strength. Bobby felt Alex's heart pounding against his chest. He kissed her gently on the crown of her head and breathed in the aroma of the woman who meant everything to him. They started up the stairs.

_**(TBC)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I have no connection with the characters or ownership of the rights to these characters. This story is exclusively for entertainment purposes. This story is sexually explicit. This is another long chapter. This was the only natural stopping point. It is a spoiler for Blind Spot (season 6, episode 1). This is my first story. Reviews would be particularly helpful. Enjoy. **_

Chapter 9: Business at Hand

As Bobby climbed the stairs to the second floor Alex clung to him like a small child being removed from bed after a horrible nightmare—the analogy wasn't far from her reality. _**Please don't let me go, Bobby.**_ For the past two years Alex had lived a mixed existence—at times scrupulous, at others depraved—at times thriving, at others dis-eased. And this dichotomy did not play out only in her head. She would be lying to herself if she didn't admit most of the perverted and unhealthy times were spent with Bobby. She would be lying if she didn't admit she was living a lie.

He reached the top of the steps, turned right, passed the bathroom and stopped in front of Alex's bedroom door. Bobby had been here tens of hundreds of times in one form or fashion. However, something felt different about this—somehow there was finality to this moment. He couldn't help but think _**something feels so wrong here.**_ He leaned down, let go of Alex's waist and turned the doorknob to open the door. The bedside lamp was lit, providing enough light to see the whole bedroom. Alex had most rooms on a timer so that she wouldn't have to enter anywhere that was dark. There were some rooms in which the lights burned perpetual.

She had moved her bed so that she could see the doorway from the bed. The headboard of her queen fit right between the windows. Alex didn't ever tell Bobby—she didn't have to—but she arranged the room in order to have the options of locking herself in the master bath, or climbing out the window, while still being able to get a clean shot off at an assailant at the door if necessary. There was a Lazy Boy rocker to the left as they entered. Bobby carried Alex across the room, leaned down and removed his arm from behind her knees; he set her on the end of the bed.

"Don't put me down. Don't leave me here," she said. _**Please Bobby. I can't have you here and I can't stand for you to go. **_While he still supported her back, he slowly and deliberately leaned into her face and used his right hand to lift her chin and face to meet him. "Honey, look at me. Alex? I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving. Let me just lock the door and…"—she closed her eyes. "…look at me." She looked at him with a mix of shame, and disgust and a mix of things he just couldn't read. He was thrown way off his game. "I'm going to lock the door and then I need to go to the bathroom. You're fine. I'm right here." She put her head down as Bobby walked across the room and locked the door.

He turned and looked at her. The hamster on the wheel in his head started running out of control. _**Why is she lying to me?**_ It's all over her face. He had seen that look during every interrogation he had done. He had seen it on the face of Nicole Wallace—saw it and missed it. He had seen it on the face of Declan Gage—saw it and missed it. Mark Ford Brady—saw it and missed it. Nelda Carlson—saw it and missed it. Even when he interacted with Frank and his mom in a manner that mirrored an interrogation—even Donny—he saw the lie and missed it.

_**What is the common factor? Why do I miss the obvious with these people? I can't think. Think, think. Think, Bobby, think. **_ "I'll be right back. Don't move." He wasn't harsh, but she knew not to bolt. Bobby departed the bedroom as a lover, and entered the bathroom as a detective. Bobby stepped into the bathroom, turned the light on, glanced back at Alex, and then closed the door. _**Why do I miss the lie? Am I that starved for love? Am I willing to listen to anything to be accepted? **_

Bobby leaned his long frame down and gripped the edge of the sink with both hands. Immediately he reached up and turned on the hot water. He had very few, if any, sexual limitations or hang-ups during the act—but the moment had passed and Bobby needed to wash his hands. He was just obsessive enough to realize if he was going to begin analyzing the present he needed to be cleansed of the past—even if the past was as arousing as having his hands buried inside Alex.

He reached up and put his right thumb to his lips and tasted her before putting both hands under the running water. _**I need her.**_ _**Fuck.**_ While he wrung his hands together with the soap he was thinking of Alex clenching against him every time he entered her—her hot mouth, her tiny ass, her tight cunt. _**He rubbed his groin up against the cabinet. If I don't get some release soon I'm going to go crazy.**_

Bobby's zipper was still down from where Alex had been jerking him while they were down in the kitchen. _**We've got to come to some kind of understanding here—and fucking soon. What could she be hiding? It couldn't be that bad. Alex wouldn't be hiding something that would hurt me—that would hurt us. She's not that way. She doesn't have that in her. **_Bobby finished rinsing the soap off his hands, checked his fingernails, which he kept short and kempt, then turned the water off.

He turned toward the door and heard nothing. Unable to find a hand towel, Bobby flicked his hands then wiped them on the back of his jeans. He then put his thumbs in the waistband of his pants and pulled them down to his knees and stepped out of each leg. He slowly opened the bathroom door a crack and called out, "Alex, are you okay?" She looked up and nodded 'yes' then looked down again. _**She's so beautiful.**_ "I'll be right out in a few minutes, okay? Alex?" She looked up again and nodded 'yes.' He reclosed the door.

Bobby dug down in his pockets, first his left front pocket—placing his knife and some change on the counter. He then took his billfold from the back left pocket and placed it beside the rest of his belongings. He pulled the trio of condoms out of his front right pocket and placed them by the door. He finished by taking his wrist watch off. He hung his jeans over the towel rack on the back of the door. Bobby stood over the commode, leaned his right arm against the wall and reached into his boxers to take a piss before he left the bathroom.

He pulled his dick out with his strong hand and caught himself saying, "Keep your mind on the business at hand." _**Ha, you said 'business at hand.' **_That just made him laugh to himself. He stroked himself, until he started to drip pre-cum. Right away his breathing became strained. _**Fuck, Eames.**_ He stroked toward the base of his cock and tightened his thumb and forefinger while pressing down on his sack. He forcibly pulled the pubic hair of his nuts causing a new sensation. He ground forward in his hand, tightened his grip, and imagined Alex on all fours in front of him.

His thighs started to shake. With his other three fingers he reached back and pressed down on the perineum between his balls and his anus. Pressing gently then firmly his pleasure became more intense. He threw his head back, looked at the ceiling and panted through clenched teeth. He leaned back on his heels and reached up with his right hand and began circling his nipple with his middle finger. Bobby broke into a sweat. _**Business at hand, business at hand. **_He dropped down and sat facing the toilet, gripped the tank with both hands and tried desperately not to make too much noise. He sat for a few minutes and (unsuccessfully) collected himself. He stood back up and finally was able to start pissing. He gave a quick shake and a last squeeze and tucked himself back in. He walked toward the door and turned to face the mirror.

_**Is it the years or the mileage?**_ _**You've seen better days Goren. You've seen better days.**_ _**Maybe I should put my jeans back on. I don't want her to think I just want to fuck her. But I don't want her to think I don't. Okay, pull your shit together. Just be there for her and tell her it's time to play it straight. You can handle the truth. **_She needs you and you need her. He turned the light off, cupped the condoms in his left hand, turned the doorknob and again joined Alex in the bedroom.

_**(TBC) **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**I have no connection with the characters or ownership of the rights to these characters. This story is exclusively for entertainment purposes. This story is sexually explicit. It is a spoiler for Blind Spot (season 6, episode 1). This is my first story. Reviews would be particularly helpful. Enjoy. **_

Chapter 10: No Lies

When Bobby came out of the bathroom he found Alex sitting on the bed exactly where he set her down. He walked over to the bedside table and put the condoms down. He turned and saw her clearly in the shadows as she turned her head slightly at the sound. He couldn't hide that he wanted her, and the way he wanted her. Frankly he didn't want to hide his feelings. No more. Bobby made a conscious decision—there would be no more games, no hiding, no pretending, no lies. _**No lies, please Alex. I can't take them from you too.**_

"Alex, what do you want to do?" "I don't know." "Alex. What… do you want… to do?" he repeated. She turned away from him and said nothing. "Do you want me to sit beside you on the bed?"—she shook her head 'no.' "Do you want to come up here and lie down beside me?"—again, 'no.' "Do you want to sit with me in the chair?"—nothing. "Do you want to know what I want?" He didn't mean to sound exasperated but he did—and again she shook her head, 'no.' "No _what_, Alex?"

"No," she said nearly inaudibly. "I know what I want. I'm just afraid how you're going to react." _**She's not saying she's afraid of you. Just listen to what she has to say. **_"I just want to sit here while we talk. And I want you to sit over there…"—she pointed to the recliner. "… you won't want to be touching me anyway." "Will you turn the light off next to the bed and just turn the bathroom light on before you sit down?" "No Alex, I won't." "I can't promise that I won't react negatively because I don't know what you're going to say, but I promise I will try my best to be objective." "Fine then, take your shirt Bobby, and sit down."

Despite her tone, he considered this a victory. She didn't argue with him about keeping the light on—well, not to the point that he changed his mind, anyway—and she was willing to give up his shirt that covered her nudity. She was willing to be vulnerable. How many times had he broken someone down in the same way? Bobby's decision to take his jeans off promoted, what hopefully would be, a new trust between the two of them. Unlike his interrogations he wasn't interested only in getting his way. He wanted them to move forward, from this point, in a healthy way. Bobby walked across the room, and as he approached her he stopped. She took a deep breath and looked up at him.

"Alex?" "Yes Bobby." He reached up and… _**please don't flinch**_… gently stroked her hair with his left hand. She leaned into his touch. He caressed her neck through her beautiful golden locks. "You have to know how much I love you, baby."—he continued, while standing still, to hold her gently in his grip. She reached up with his t-shirt in hand. "You don't know me, Bobby."

He let her go, grabbed his t-shirt, folded it and walked over to the chair. He draped the shirt over the back of the recliner, turned and sat facing Alex. He gripped each arm rest just slightly—resisting the urge to cross his arms across his chest, or fiddle with his fingers. One suggested that he was defiant and the other that he was nervous. Bobby was defiant and nervous. He didn't like being told what to do, and he was afraid of what he was going to be told. He tried to look relaxed.

Alex's arms were crossed over her chest as she prepared to speak. Obviously she did not want to say what she had to say. She looked at Bobby. Oh _**fuck, is it too late to just say never mind?**_ He looked back at her with a very clear, 'it sure as hell is.' Hopefully Bobby's demeanor would relax her into a full confession. "I need to tell you something about when… I need to tell you… I need."—she stopped. He continued to watch her carefully. "Bobby, something happened when I was kidnapped." "I know." "No, you don't know. I haven't told you. I haven't told anyone." "Okay, okay…"—he held both hands up in a defensive position with his palms facing out. "…you're right, I don't know. _Will_ you tell me?"

"I never saw her face; and she never spoke. I didn't even know he was a she. I made an assumption based on how hard I was hit and how long it took for me to gain consciousness that whoever he was… whoever she was… she was so much bigger than me that I…that I just couldn't… shouldn't fight back. I thought I would die if I did." Alex loosed her grip and lowered her arms to her sides, clutching the comforter. "That's what I would have expected Alex." "That's not all Bobby."

"When he… she… when Jo hung me up from the ceiling I could just barely touch the floor. She had my hands bound and I was blindfolded and my mouth was taped shut." He nodded understanding. "You know what you did this evening triggered that." He pursed his lips and leaned forward in the recliner. He ran both hands up to his temples, wrung them down his face, then crossed them in his lap. He wanted so badly to hold her and tell her he would never hurt her—that he didn't mean it—that for once he wasn't thinking.

"It's not your fault Alex." She held her hands up in his direction as if to say, 'please don't say that… you don't know.'—but that's not what she said. "I know it's not my damned fault…"—she raised her voice. "…and when you ran your hand down my… face, Bobby, my face… that's exactly what she did with the shears. It was just too familiar." He closed his eyes and tried to be where she was, picture her pain and take it all away. This time it was Alex's turn. "Open your eyes Bobby. I need to see your eyes. And tonight… isn't your fault." He opened his eyes and saw her looking—nearly glaring right at him—gauging his reaction.

"And that isn't all that was familiar about this night Bobby." He looked confused, and yet he was not at all. He was disturbed about where this was going and wasn't sure he was prepared. "Bobby, she left me hanging there until I soiled myself. She left me hanging until I couldn't stand any longer. And then she helped me stand." _**Jesus Alex, please stop.**_

"Bobby, she took her hand and ran her fingers across my crotch from my butt all the way to my… all the way to…"—she continued through gritted teeth. "… all the way forward. I heard her put those fingers in her mouth and then she put them up to my nose, and I could smell myself on them. I could smell how aroused I was… all… over… her fucking… fingers. And I couldn't even cry Bobby. I couldn't believe this was happening to me..."

_**(TBC)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**I have no connection with the characters or ownership of the rights to these characters. This story is exclusively for entertainment purposes. This story is sexually explicit. It is a spoiler for Blind Spot (season 6, episode 1). This is my first story. Reviews would be particularly helpful. Enjoy. **_

Chapter 11: Where Do We Go From Here

"…and I couldn't believe how I was responding. I felt disgusting." He looked across into her eyes. The last person who looked at him in this manner was his mother—right before she died—as she expressed her disappointment in her youngest baby boy. _**I can't protect anyone**_, he thought. "I have to tell you everything, Bobby." As if she read his mind she said, "…no more games, no hiding, no pretending, no lies. No lies Bobby. I can't take them. I can't tell them." "Go on then."

"She undid my pants and pulled them down to my ankles with my panties." He closed his eyes again and winced. "Please Bobby, look at me. The next thing I felt was fingers being pushed—gently at first—inside of me. And I bucked against them." _**Stop, Alex.**_ "I was confused. I was so exhausted… and… and it was the first time I wasn't… that I wasn't being tortured." "Alex, of course you were confused. And don't think for a second that wasn't torture you were experiencing." He started gesticulating wildly with both hands—nearly pantomiming choking someone. "Of course you were exhausted. Jesus, honey, you were in misery." Bobby looked distraught—though now he was resigned to hear everything.

"But I wasn't in misery. That's the point Bobby." She gripped the comforter more tightly and her voice went up about a half octave. "That's the point. I wasn't in misery at all. I was enjoying it and I wanted more. I wanted more than just fingers in my cunt and I got more." "Alex!" "No! Listen Bobby! Let me finish!" She was almost yelling now.

"She started caressing my neck and travelled down my body with her hands in a way only I have touched myself. I started to get wet immediately. She pinched both my nipples and pulled them hard. I yelped under the duct tape. Somehow the fact that I couldn't yell only aroused me more." _**Why my Eames?**_ He could only listen now.

"By the time she started moving her hands down my hips then down my inner thighs I could feel my pussy juices start to drip down my legs. And then she started to lap up my pre-cum with her tongue. And I started to panic. Then she forced my thighs apart with her hands and shoulders." Bobby felt tears as they began to well up in his eyes.

"And it hurt, Bobby. She hurt me. But eventually I didn't care. I figured I must deserve what was happening and I just wanted to feel release. And she or he had done this before. I could tell. I was going to get off and I didn't care with whom. I didn't care who she was—who he was. I just assumed I was going to die, so—fuck it. It might as well feel good. And it did." _**Christ sakes**_. "She finger-fucked me and sucked my clit until I came all down my legs and over my panties and into her mouth." "Alex," he whispered and stood up.

He walked over to the bed and she followed him with her eyes the whole way. Tears were rolling down Bobby's cheeks. Alex still couldn't cry about it. They never looked away from each other—not for a millisecond—not a blink. "Alex?" He knelt down in front of her. _**Stay where you are honey. It's okay. Just stay where you are.**_ She loosened her grip on the bed just as she had loosened her grip on her horrific reality. Her hands were trembling uncontrollably. "Alex? Give me your hands." She couldn't move either hand. It was as if she hadn't heard. "Alex, baby, hold my hands." She didn't move.

Bobby stayed in front of her, not moving his torso, but reached out and slowly grabbed both hands and placed them in each of his. He wasn't sure what to say, but he knew it wasn't time to display his knowledge of the involuntary physiological characteristics of arousal in healthy women. He just said, "Thank you. Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me what you went through."

Alex closed her eyes and started to cry. Bobby leaned forward and placed his head in her lap. He faced the bathroom door and just stared forward. He didn't know what to do next. She loosed her hands and ran her right hand through his curls from the left temple, behind the ear and down his neck. She placed her other hand on his upper back where it remained.

"Bobby? Where do we go from here?" He raised his head up, looked at her, and placed both arms around her ass and upper thighs. She spread her legs slightly to make room for him to move forward against the edge of the bed. "Where do you want to go from here Alex? I think this is the most honest we've ever been with each other, and now we can go anywhere we want to go—and do anything we want to do." "I feel free Bobby. I feel alive, and I'm not afraid anymore." "I'll never hurt you Alex, and I'll never allow you to be hurt."

"I want to touch you Bobby and I want you to touch me. I want to feel you inside me. I want to know you want me. And I will tell you what I want to do or what I don't want to do." He felt his cock as it twitched against his boxers. "Alex are you sure you want to be that intimate tonight? This has been exhausting for both of us, and I can't begin to imagine the toll all of this has taken on you."

"I appreciate your chivalry…"—she reached up and pulled her tank top over her head and tossed it to the floor. _**Close your mouth Goren,**_ he thought to himself. But he couldn't help it. Alex scooted closer to the end of the bed and draped her arms around his neck. She had put her tits all but in his mouth, but she still saw trepidation in his eyes. "We're going to be okay. I'll never hurt you Bobby, and I'll never allow you to be hurt. We'll have our ups and downs, but I'm in this for the long haul."

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He furrowed his brow and took a couple of shorter more shallow breaths. He removed his arms and hands from the tight grip he had placed around Alex and moved his hands under each of her breasts, cupping them in his palms and running his middle fingers slowly in circles around her areolas. She reacted immediately by tugging at the hair on the nape of his neck and then scooted closer to him. He leaned in and felt her pubic hair tickling his chest. Alex shut her eyes tightly and bit down on her bottom lip.

Bobby removed both his hands and moved them to his mouth. Alex opened her eyes and looked at him with a pout. That did not make her happy. He licked the tips of all his fingers and returned them to her breasts. This time he rolled each nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He squeezed each hard and gave each a tug. Bobby's eyes were nothing but pupil—dark and full of passion. "Alex, you're sure?"

She tilted her head to the right and moved in to kiss him. It started out chaste and gentle—innocent and pure. She barely made contact with his upper lip—sucking gently. "I've never been more sure," she said. He tweaked her nipples harder. She opened her mouth and let out something between a squeal, a gasp and a moan. He let go of her left tit, grabbed the back of her head, and pushed her to his mouth.

He held her mouth against his and ran his tongue first across her bottom lip, then top, then did some kind of crazy-ass swirly thing with his tongue that told her she was in trouble. He was hungry. Bobby sucked her tongue into his mouth, applied more pressure to the one nipple he still grasped, and then bit down moderately on her tongue. Somehow she had forgotten he was such a biter. _**Chomps indeed.**_ She jumped slightly which caused her to buck into his chest.

Bobby missed nothing. He felt the wetness as it dripped down his stomach, and could tell her labia had begun swelling. "Never more sure? Then lay back baby because I've never wanted anyone more in my entire life." As Alex lay down Bobby moved both arms underneath her thighs, grasped her hips and pulled her all the way to the end of the bed. "Talk to me, Alex, talk to me."

_**(TBC) (If you like where this is going.)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**I have no connection with the characters or ownership of the rights to these characters. This story is exclusively for entertainment purposes. This story is sexually explicit. It is a spoiler for Blind Spot (season 6, episode 1). This is my first story. Reviews would be particularly helpful. Enjoy. **_

Chapter 12: Please

"Can you reach that pillow Alex?"—he pointed toward the headboard. She stretched as far as she could and grabbed the pillow with her right hand. "Honey, put your legs over my shoulders and put that pillow under your ass." Alex arched her hips into the air toward Bobby's face and shoved the pillow under her.

As she did so, she shimmied her hips in an agitated fashion, barely grazing his chin with her little tuft of pubic hair. She had a landing strip of hair that she shaved right above the hood of her clit. Sometimes she let him shave it. She must have just shaved today. She was smooth and clean. Alex joked once that not shaving would be like not setting the table before dinner. He grabbed the pillow with his right hand and raised her a couple inches higher.

Bobby reached up to where Alex had placed her legs and, placing both hands behind her knees, jerked her legs so that the knees bent right over his shoulders and her pussy was even with the end of the bed. While he had her ass raised from the bed he slapped her right cheek. Alex yelped. "Are you okay?"—he was genuinely concerned for a moment. "Bobby, I'll tell you if I'm not okay. You just do what I tell you unless I say otherwise."

He was so fucking turned on. There were no two ways about it. She just made his dick rock hard. She knew when she was doing it. She knew she could do it anytime she wanted and he didn't fight it. He reached up with his right hand and started fingering her left nipple. "Just relax then Alex. Talk to me, baby. I'll give you anything you want." He felt some of the tension leave her.

Alex lay there with her legs over Bobby's shoulders and had crossed both arms beneath her head making it easier to watch him. Her breathing was even and slow. She enjoyed the moment and watched her lover. His eyes were just barely open. _**He's so hot. How did I ever get so lucky? **_Every time he lowered his eyelids like that she knew he was thinking and plotting or was focused on figuring something out.

Little did she know at the time that what he was focused on was where his left hand slinked—_and_, in his defense—being between her thighs. When she saw his clenched teeth and his eyes rolled back she knew he was masturbating. She couldn't help but smile to herself. _**God, I love you.**_ She caught a little boy before dinner with his hand in the cookie jar.

He breathed deeply and she knew he was taking in her scent. A guttural sound escaped his throat. Alex applied pressure to Bobby's neck with her knees. His eyes widened as if brought out of a daze. "Hey you…" she said, and reached down with her left hand and tousled his hair. He leaned into her touch and moaned. "…I'll take care of _that_ for you." With that promise he brought his left hand up to her mouth and let her taste what she was creating for herself.

He continued to lean into her hand until he was rubbing the stubble of his chin… _**didn't he show up clean-shaven?**_... against her thigh. A low growl started in his throat. Like a tiger he continued to rub his beard against her leg and was making 'gnawing' noises—not really biting, but not licking either.

She was his personal scratching post and he actually purred. Alex threw her head back and laughed out loud. She grabbed his hair tightly between her fingers. Bobby growled and then purred again. "Are you hungry, tiger?—she laughed again. He licked the inside of her thigh upward toward her hot center. "Then eat me, Bobby." "Puuuuuurrrrrrrrrrr…" Alex just smiled and put her arm back under her head and waited. _**Oh, that magic tongue. **_

Bobby hunkered down his shoulders and got comfortable. His shoulders were broad which spread her legs wide. There was no struggle with getting the lay of the land. Besides, Alex's pussy wasn't foreign territory to him. He had been doing reconnaissance in that part of the female anatomy since he was a teenager, and hers (at least in his head) since the day they met. And he physically mapped out what made Alex tick since the first time he went south.

He reached under, around and over Alex's right thigh and used his thumb and middle finger to spread her labia. With his forefinger he lifted the hood of her clit. He placed his right hand on her stomach and made small circles around her belly button. Bobby knew each of her erogenous zones and will have ignored none by night's end. He blew on the head of her clitoris with cool breath. He had no intention of heading there first. He wanted instead to watch her cunt twitch with his presence and he listened to her low moan. _**I'm gonna fuck you so deep, baby, and you're gonna beg me not to stop. **_

In Bobby's experience every woman had a chemical signature that indicated who she was as well as her reproductive and sexual state. While even his nose lost the ability to detect these scents at great distances, he was most sexually aroused when he was this close to Alex and could smell the aroma her vulva and vagina gave off. Hers was a sweet scent—sweet, fresh and clean. He breathed deeply again. Alex was still very fertile for her age, and she was wet and ready enough to have him now, but she would have to wait.

He began a slow and lengthy journey to her clit. Bobby continued to caress, kiss and lick her inner thighs. He gently licked where Alex's vulva and inner thighs come together. She raised her pubic mound and met his mouth. "Am I doing this right, baby?" "Yes. Suck on my labia. Pull them into your mouth and suck."

Contrary to common belief, and many women's expectations, cunnilingus is not a natural skill with which every man is born. Alex and Bobby both knew it. While she struggled with 'talking dirty' most of the time, she did not struggle with being the 'senior partner' when it came to having Bobby go down on her. She was a willing teacher and he was an over-achieving student.

Bobby took Alex's cue from where she moved her body and what she verbalized. Slowly he licked her pubic mound and outer labia. He took his time. Bobby ran his tongue along the groove created by the meeting of her outer labia. He slipped his tongue between her inner and outer labia. _**Fuck, Bobby.**_ Alex reached down with her left hand and grabbed the back of his head, and pushed his face further toward her. _**Mmmmmmmmmmmmm… you taste so good.**_ "Jesus Alex, you're so wet."

He drew her inner labia into his mouth and sucked on them, gently drawing blood into them. Alex reached up with her free arm and pulled a pillow down under her head. She then reached down and pulled at Bobby's arm he had across her stomach. He licked the area between her inner labia as they continued to become engorged. Alex pulled his free arm up to her left tit. "Play with my tits Bobby. Squeeze them hard."

He took her left nipple between his thumb, forefinger and middle finger and did exactly what she asked. "Oh shit, Bobby!" She was panting and bucking against him now in rhythm with her breathing and his pulling. He intermittently squeezed, flicked and grazed the nipple he had aroused. Alex took on the other one with her right hand.

He heard her cry out and looked up to study what she was doing. He thought he was too rough, but obviously that was not the case. Alex twisted her nipple and spanked it to attention. _**Christ Alex, you're the best woman I've ever had. Help me with what you want, baby.**_ Bobby followed her lead. He punished her nipple. "Bobby, put your tongue in me."

He licked the area between her inner labia; the area just outside her vagina and the location of her urethral opening. For a small woman Alex's clitoral body was well defined. He ran his tongue along the grooves that separate it from her outer labia. She was beginning to drip freely out of her cunt and started to beg. "Please Bobby, stick your tongue in my pussy…"—he licked her from her thighs. "…your fingers…in me now… and eat me out. Suck my clit, Bobby. Make me cum. Fuck, please… _Goren_… please, please fuck me. Don't make me wait."

_**(TBC)**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**I have no connection with the characters or ownership of the rights to these characters. This story is exclusively for entertainment purposes. This story is sexually explicit. It is a spoiler for Blind Spot (season 6, episode 1). This is my first story. Reviews would be particularly helpful. Enjoy. **_

Chapter 13: No

"Alex, touch yourself. Touch yourself baby. I wanna _see_ you. I wanna _hear_ you," Bobby snarled, as he grabbed her left wrist and moved her hand up to her breast. Now she held each nipple between her thumb and forefinger in a firm grasp. She yelped. "Pinch 'em both, Eames, you hot fuck." Speaking of which, with every word he spoke, she felt his warm breath ricochet from her clit, to his face, and back again.

He covered her vice-like grip with his long fingers, first around her left nipple and then around her right, then back again, squeezing harder each time between and around her fingers. He watched as she winced. She watched as he panted and gritted his teeth. "Fuck, Goren."—she bucked up toward his mouth. _**Bobby,**_ (pant), _**Bobby,**_ (pant), _**Bobby,**_ (pant), _**Christ.**_ He caught her labia between his teeth and bit gently down, shaking her and growling like a hungry animal tearing at a fresh piece of meat.

He held her body down with his left forearm against her hips and continued to suck her into his mouth. He finally let go with his teeth and pouty smirk and blew gently on her clit. "Fuck what, honey?"—he barely nuzzled his nose under the hood of her clit. "Oh shit, Bobby." _**Quit teasing and put your tongue in me.**_

He looked down and could see that, as her labia had swelled and her vulva had opened wide as her legs, her pussy was clenching. With each pinch of her nipples Alex was pulsating, nearly reaching out for him. Bobby was mesmerized, nearly hypnotized. He cocked his head to the right as if attempting to gain full knowledge and understanding of the female anatomy.

In reality, he knew as much as he needed to know to get Alex off and get her off every time they made love. However, he wanted to know more. He wanted to know everything that made her cum. He wanted to experiment and map every inch of her body in his mind. He wanted to have her juices dripping down his chin and have the satisfaction that he caused it. Bobby let go of her right hand and brought his hand down to her core. He ran his hand the length of Alex's steaming, wet twat. Turning his hand over, he scooped her drippings—from her anus to her clit.

He took that hand and moved it to her mouth. "Open your mouth and take my hand. Suck it like you suck my cock." He inserted all four fingers into her little mouth and pushed them down into her throat. He felt her body jerk as she gagged on his big paw. "Are you okay baby? Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." He felt her nod her head in understanding and agreement. "How do you taste, huh? Do you like the way you taste?" All Alex could say was—well—nothing—because Bobby wouldn't release his hand until he got it good and wet with her saliva—he needed his fingers sopping if he was going to do what he wanted to do.

Bobby released the hood of Alex's clit and moved his arm to hold her down around her hips. He had no intention of allowing her to wiggle once he got down to business. He removed his right hand from her mouth. "You like that Eames? Where do you want me to put this?" "Put your fingers"—before she could answer Bobby brought his arm down and under her leg and pushed his forefinger and middle finger into her pussy. She jerked up to meet his mouth and this time he obliged.

He very gently started to lick her clit, lapping upward with his tongue. Over and over Bobby started in the middle of Alex's cunt, flattened his tongue, and licked upward until he arrived at her sensitive nub that was growing each time he touched it. "Fuck, Bobby, I'm gonna…" (pant) "oh, fuck… Goren. Shit…" (pant) (pant) "Goren, oh shit." Each time Bobby licked upward he inserted his fingers deeper and curled them in and up toward her 'G' spot. Each time he started back at the beginning he pulled his fingers outward and down. Alex tried to follow him by wriggling her body toward his mouth, but he wouldn't let her come, and he wouldn't let her cum either. "Bbbbbbbb… fu… fuck!"

He could feel her legs tightening. Alex could be like an oversexed teenage boy sometimes. And the bedroom was no different than the rest of the world when it came to Alex getting her mind on something and sticking with it. She had the tenacity of a bulldog, and once she started down orgasm highway there was no stopping her. Bobby had a choice. He could either continue to go down on her, or just let her start to ride out the wave. _**Keep with me, Eames.**_ "Hey, look at me. Don't you fucking look away from me." Alex's breathing got more shallow—quicker and more labored. She watched him as she was told.

Bobby kept his fingers inside Alex and added a third finger, but he kept them perfectly still. He didn't need to move them. She moved them every time she squeezed the muscles deep in her vag. Slowly he used his left arm to assist him in getting to his feet, which pulled Alex up off the bed, putting the majority of her weight on her upper back and shoulders. Bobby couldn't quite stand straight up. Still, he quickly moved his arm back around her waist. When she could tell that he had her secured and supported she pushed up and into him while supporting herself on her elbows.

Alex trapped his fingers inside her. He struggled to pull them out long enough to add his fourth finger then he shoved all four fingers in her as hard as he could. She cried out. Bobby moaned as he felt her around him. He moaned out again, "Oh, Alex, baby—you want to feel me deeper in there?" He felt his middle finger as he pushed on her cervix. She cried out again. He pulled all his fingers out then punched them in again. "Do you like that? Alex? Huh? Do you want that?" Ohhhhhhhhh, Bobby… fuck, don't stop."

He pulled his fingers out again and then shoved them in again pushing harder this time on her cervix. "Alex, your pussy's so hot and wet. I want to fuck you with my fist before you come. I want to stretch your cunt until you scream." Again Bobby removed his hand from Alex, and this time instead of heading back into her, he grabbed the waistband of his boxers with a jerk and pulled them down past his knees and his dick—now throbbing and pining for release.

Bobby again pulled Alex closer to him. Now she was nearly completely up on her neck and shoulders. He took hold of his cock in his right hand and squeezed it running his fingers up and down the length of the shaft—pulling the skin taught against his balls, and sliding his thumb across the head. Bobby took his fingers again and shoved them into Alex. With his left hand he lifted the hood of her clit, grabbed her clit between his thumb and forefinger and tweaked it. _**God yes, baby. I'm gonna make you cum so fucking hard. **_

Bobby took his arms and encircled Alex's waist, and standing up completely, he pulled her off the bed. He turned her to face the bedroom door and cinched her up so that her knees were draped completely over his shoulders, her head came to his knees and his face was right between her legs. Alex reached back and pulled Bobby's boxers to the floor where he stepped completely out of them. All she could do was hang there and wait on his next move. He dove his mouth down and bit her hard on the right cheek of her ass. She jumped. He growled. He brought his mouth up and then back down, and bit her hard on the left cheek of her ass. "Fuck, Bobby!" Again, he growled and moaned her name.

"Sorry honey. You started this, now I'm going to have to finish it." Bobby leaned down between the cheeks of her ass again and darted his tongue in and out of her back door hole. Each time she twitched toward him his tongue was on her again. There wasn't a part of Alex that wasn't delicious to Bobby. And he wanted to make certain she understood that nothing would be off limits tonight.

He then moved his head forward and inserted his tongue into her vagina and stimulated her inner walls, pointed his tongue and pushed it in as far as he could—then sucked her into his mouth. Alex jerked and writhed. He knew she was close again. Even though he was not able to insert his tongue very far he knew the most sensitive tissues was near the entrance anyway.

From there he knew he could take her over the top just from going down on her, but he wanted more. Bobby wanted to taste Alex all over his face and on his fingers and down his throat. He wanted to be back on her clit with his mouth and stretch her out until she screamed his name. And he needed his arms and hands free. He sat down on the bed, scooted them up on the bed, pulled her straight on top of him then prepared to go to work down under. "Bobby, let me turn over. I want to go down on you." "No."

_**(TBC)**_


End file.
